7 Things!
by DonH
Summary: Just a short story to miley cyrus's song 7 things. First ever fanfic. Please be kind. I suck at summary's just read it.


Hey all, This is my first ever fanfic, and to top it all off am dyslexic so helpful comments welcomed happily but please no "you spelt this wrong dumbass" I know there will be spelling/grammer mistakes and i apolgize now. Also i don't own hannah montana nor the song.

* * *

Miley's POV

That's right! Lilly and I were no longer friends. She hadn't spoken to me for about a month. And i didn't understand what I had done to deserve that treatment. I tried calling her, texting her, going to her house- Her mom gives me the excuse every time that's she's not home or busy with homework but I know she's lying. God I even tried cornering her in the bathroom at school nothings worked!

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

I followed her home one day after school; it was just starting to rain... I eventually caught up with her and begged her to tell me what was going on! "Lilly! Talk to me please! Tell me what I did wrong" I felt the tears rising up as I watched her just look at the floor and shrug. "I have stood by you through everything and you can't even look at me! What the hell!" Just then a loud crack of thunder interrupts her reply and the heaven opened raining heavily. She looked at me in a way I had never seen her do before, it actually scared me, "It's not always about you Miley!" and with that she ran from me again leaving me confused as I walked home in the warm Malibu rain and the thunder storm raging just like my thoughts were.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

After everything that happened with Lilly I was so angry I couldn't control my emotions very well. Daddy told me maybe writing down how I was feeling would help but every time I tried recently it was all angry and hurtful. Hannah even canceled a month's worth of concerts because I couldn't concentrate all that well. *sighs* I just wanted her to talk to me. She's became a stranger to me. I don't like it. I want my Lilly back!

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

She hung with her skater "crew" and she's became a true jerk. She's actually started acting like Amber and Ashley. I never thought I'd see the day where my kind, caring, amazingly sweet best friend would become the one things we despised the most. What makes everything worse though from watching her being like this and thinking about us and about Hannah and Lola as well as looking at all the pictures of us together smiling, laughing having the time of our lives together, It's made me realize why this hurts so much to me…? I'm totally and completely in love with Lillian Truscott.

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

After discovering my true feelings, I couldn't cope anymore. I was off school for 2weeks now... Oliver sent me a couple of texts during that time. Just to see how I am but nothing in depth. I told daddy everything, about my feelings for Lilly, He was amazingly supportive and told me he'd love me no matter who I fell in love with. That's why he let me off school for so long but I had to go back on the next Monday. I wasn't looking forward to it.

I'm currently flicking through all the channels, can you believe 1000s of channels and nothing on. Dad and Jackson are out… Some father son thing. I dunno. I hear a knocking at the door but the blind is pulled down so I can't see who it is. I have to admit I didn't think opening the door would have me speechless.

There stood Lilly hands in pockets, Looking sorry for herself "Can I come in?" she asks me softly. I move aside to let her in and shut the door not turning around. "Mile's, can you look at me?" "I don't think I can, Because last time I knew you hated me so why are you suddenly in my house again after nearly two months!" I felt my mood taking a dangerous turn. "Miley…I could never hate you! I'm sorry" "You're SORRY! What for abandoning me for nearly two months, not talking to me, making me feel worse than I ever have cause I thought I had done something to hurt you! WHAT!?! What exactly are you sorry for!?" I watch her cringe_. Ha bet she wasn't expecting that!_ She's looking at her shoes again "I-I-I can't tell you why…" before I knew what I was saying "Get out Lilly... tell me you're sorry when you really mean it" She looked like she was about to say something else but she just walked to the door and walked out leaving the door open and me to cry into the sofa pillow's alone. Again.

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_

Ever since that night Lilly has texted me every night saying she is sorry. I do the same every night I pick it up read it then delete it. I've noticed all the changes about you from watching you when you think I'm not. How your make-up is slightly heavier around your eyes- you're not sleeping, Your clothes are hanging looser than they used to be- Your not eating(which is odd cause you could beat a starving dog at an eating compotation). I can feel myself starting to cave about talking to you, and I think you can see it too cause you dared to smile at me.

That day was the day I believed you, You walked up to me at lunch when I was sitting on my own, Just taken a verbal beating from A&A you came over and asked everyone to be quiet in the lunch room. I just looked at you wondering what the sam heck you were up to. "Miley May Stewart, I have been the biggest jackass ever, I have been a bad best friend and damn right horrible to you and for that I am truly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to!" I sat there with my jaw open and couldn't believe what you were saying. "Miley will you forgive me?" I watch as you hold your breath I then look around the room and notice nearly everyone else is doing the same… Oliver is turning purple from holding his breath. I stood up and walked in front of Lilly and grabbed her into a massive bone crushing hug as I whisper in her ear "of course" Just then the whole lunch room erupted into a massive round of applause as we pull away looking slightly red._  
_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
_

The evening after Lilly told me how sorry she was she came round to my place to talk, we were sat on my bed and it was a slight uncomfortable silence. "Mile's… You gotta promise me not to get mad when I tell you the reason okay? You're my best friend… though anything… Right?" I smile and nod at her "Well the thing is… ikinddathinkiminlovewithyou…." "Sorry Lilly… could you repeat that in English and a little slower?" I watched her sigh "I…Kindda…Think…Im…In…Love…With…You" I just grin at her as she says that those words I've waited so long to hear "I kinda think I'm in love with you too Lilly…" I gently move in and kiss her lips so softly, It's soft, caring and conveying so many emotions in one kiss.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

Now all of that was a year ago! I know hard to believe huh? Lilly and I are just celebrating our year anniversary together. She's in the shower just now but I figured I should write down the story of me and Lilly and how we came about. I remember it all like it was yesterday! Now this song had lain unfinished for 11months I figured it was time for me to finish it! The things I love about Lillian Truscott… My list is endless but this is the 7 I wish to share with you all. 

_The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

So here we are a year on, Just remember everyone giving your heart to someone is giving them the power to hurt you but trusting them not to. Lilly has my heart forever and I hope you all find true love just like I have… Well she's out the shower now, the water's stopped running, I'm about to show my girlfriend just how much I love her. 

_Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do_

_

* * *

_Use your imagination to what they did next =) Please read and review.


End file.
